Pinapple Blues
by Sexykill69
Summary: Seme Canada, nuff' said.
1. Chapter 1

_'His sleeping Face really is just too cute_.' The blonde leaned over the man who had fallen fast asleep on his sofa. For the past three months now Prussia would show up on Canada's doorstep asking for pancakes. Well really more like demanding them, and the Canadian was more than willing to comply. Prussia seemed to be one of the only countries capable of remembering the Canadian's name on his own accord.

After devouring four servings of the aforementioned hot cakes drowned in maple syrup, he wandered over to the love seat in Canada's living room and promptly fell asleep. Being the country that he was Mathew couldn't bring himself to wake the Prussian man up. Besides that he had begun to take a liking to the albino...Who still had maple syrup on the side of his cheek. Kumajiro padded over; toddling up onto the loveseat.

"Kumakiko don't do that, you'll bother Mr. Prussia."

The bear ignored it's somber master in favor of cuddling up to their guest's side. Gilbert rolled and pressed his face into the bear's soft fur enjoying the warmth of it then moaned in exaggerated approval.

"T-That was an o-odd noise." Canada chanced to get closer, not to watch him while he was sleeping or anything, he just needed to make sure his guest was comfortable. 'Like any good host.'

"P-Prussia do you have a tummy ache?" Matthew whispered into his ear as to not wake him to rudely. Though before the canadian could get any further an arm had been swung around his neck pulling him to the ex-country's chest.

"More Pancakes, Bring it on! ...Awesome...Food...Yummy." The albino managed to murmur, while slipping back to sleep. Beginning to feel squished Kumajiro decidely climbed over the cushions and dropped down behind the couch.

"Kiwijiro you can't just leave me here." Matt whined.

"Canada." Mathew's heart promptly stopped.

"Yes?" no response.

"Mr. Gilbert?" Still no response, Canada looked down to see a still sleeping Prussian.

'Thank goodness.' Matthew wouldn't have known where to have begun explaining this. He made an attempt to adjust himself, but the odd angle at which he was positioned stopped him. In order to properly remove himself from the forced hug he would first have to achieve balance by putting a leg on either side of Prussia's torso. The Canadian blushed fiercely.

"O-Okay...I can do this." Mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of events that was sure to unfold.

'One for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready,' "A-And Here We Go!"

He made it.

"Well spank my bippy and call me Sally." The Canadian inwardly cheered, baffled as to how he hadn't screwed that up and accidentally kneed his guest in the crotch.

When all of a sudden he felt a tap on his hip and a voice speak up beneath him.

"Nice to meet you Sally." A sly grin worked it's way to the surface of a certain Prussian's mouth as the Canadian stared down horrified.

**Jeez Matt, France's son much? Pfft- Anyway I'm trying to beat my friend Emblem99's story count into the ground, so they're will be many more posts on my page. Oh I'm taking any requests as well.**

I just don't do incest. 0w0 AND SHUT UP SPAIN THAT ONE TIME THING WITH GERMANY SOOO DOES NOT COUNT! -The Awesome Prussia

(I was gonna continue this but got Lazy again, If you want a steamy two shot make sure to comment)

Reminder* Romano in Wonderland

Chapter Two of this Will be out soon~ Kesesese Make sure to Subscribe to me~


	2. Chapter 3

He got angry when Prussia flirted with Italy. He hated when he helped France molest Spain. He wanted Prussia all to himself. And he wanted him here more often. He enjoyed Prussia's company;

But more than anything the Prussian always thought of him.

For once Matthew chose to ignore his impulse to apologize, to back down. He knew what he wanted. He could have it. He readjusted his grip on the back of Gilbert's neck and darted down to press his lips quickly and deliberately to Gilbert's own, smothering any room Gilbert might have used to escape. Gilbert tensed, squirming, and Matthew wrapped his other arm underneath the Prussian, effectively pushing him further into the couch. Matthew worked his way into the Prussian's mouth moving his lips against Gilbert's until resistance waned and they cracked open a bit. At this the Canadian pulled back, watching as the Albino's eyes slowly opened, red cheeks flared up.

"Prussia..." Matthew's eyes were half-lidded, and Prussia felt trapped under his predatory violet gaze. "I'm always glad to have you as my guest. You're welcome here anytime. But your tab's been running very high as of late." His eyes used to be the very color of innocence; now they were sending shivers down the other's spine. "So forgive me if I enjoy your little company a little too much, but it's about time you repaid me for all my hospitality."

Prussia's eyes widened as the Canadian maneuvered his lips to his neck, his cheek brushing Prussia's softly, before he moved down to nibble at his neck. Prussia flinched with a strangled sound, a strange feeling heating up his lower regions as Matt's tongue darted out to taste his skin. Matthew gave Gil one last sharp nip, a final apologetic lick, and then moved back to admire his work.

The Prussian's breathing was becoming slightly labored and he glared halfheartedly up at Matthew with those twin rubies, lips parted and skin flushed deliciously.

And if that was all just because of a hickey...

Matthew almost laughed. For someone who talked so big, Gil got all hot and bothered pretty easily. But he wouldn't point it out just yet- he'd save it for blackmail material later. He opted instead to undo the buttons on his black shirt, not breaking eye contact with Prussia. He leaned forward with a sultry grin, letting his breath brush Gil's cheek before he licked the edge of the man's ear. He issued a single challenge:

"Tell me to stop."

Gil shivered, enticed by the Canadian's sudden dominance.

Matthew sucked on Prussia's earlobe, finally freeing the albino's chest of the obtrusive shirt. He rubbed his hand across the soft expanse of chest; palming the albino's nipple.

"Aah." Gilbert flinched as warm hands moved over him.


	3. Chapter 2

The Prussian ran his fingers down the side of Mathew's face, Matt instantly leaned forward, the warm tingle that Gil's fingers left on his skin encouraging him to kiss the albino's warmth at the Albino's junction between neck and shoulder made the Canadian shiver, the albino in return sighed in content, having the Canadian at his neck nipping as he ran his tongue over the contours crevice was slowly lifting his member from slumber.

"Nnnn, Canada." Matt lifted his mouth from Gilbert's neck, licking the skin there that was now shiny and pink from his sucking. Matthew shifted using one hand to take hold of Gilbert's face, turning him to meet the other's lips. Gilbert let a mewl out, the heat from the Canadian's open mouth cascading into his own. In a low shameful whimper Prussia murmured pleading, "Matt." the Canadian silenced him capturing his mouth with his own. doing his best to engulf all of Gilbert's senses.

Gilbert rutted against his partner, rubbing his body as close to Canada as physically possible. Mathew took the hint and wrapped one of his arms around him, his other arm undid Gilbert's belt. Gilbert's hands wormed there way behind Matt's head entwining his fingers in Matt's hair. The blonde locks curled around his fingers welcoming with the soft tresses. He took control of their mouths, shoving his tongue into the deepest crevice in Matt's mouth. The warm tongues slid repetitive, over each other as Mathew lowered gilbert's pants including his boxers. "Oh Gil..." Matt moaned pulling away slightly as he felt their seperate but equally hard bulges rub together. Gilbert's length wasn't five meters (by any stretch of the imagination) but it was certainly impressive, it could hold it's own next to Canada's roaring hard on. Gilbert's arms moved to Matt's shoulders pushing the blonde back onto the couch. Gilbert sat with his legs on either side of the Canadian. Then forcefully rolled his hips downward creating hot friction that spread to Matthew's entire body. Prussia couldn't wait any longer, he sat back on Canada's knees and hurriedly undid his belt pulling out his dick. which didn't really need any help, readily popping out on it's own.

"Matt." Prussia heaved, pressing greedily on Mathew trying to get as much friction as he could. Matt's breathe was deep, he tried to control himself, but the actions of the other man were driving him wild. He'd had enough.

In a quick movement Canada had Gilbert in his arms switching their positions and laying the Prussian flat underneath him. He wanted to just drive into him but knew the other wasn't ready. So he made his way southward and licked the length of Prussia's cock using the flat of his tongue. Prussia moaned so loudly he wanted to put a hand over his mouth, but thought better of it and just enjoyed the blow job.

Matthew licked his fingers sparring some of his saliva for lubrication before he took the head of Gilbert's member in his mouth. Gilbert moaned his thighs coming together over pretty Canadian's hair, effectively restraining and holding the Canadian in place. Mathew smiled around the object in his mouth and took a second to remove his glasses. luckily he was near sighted and could still see Gilbert perfectly fine, and had no problem seeing Gilbert. He brought his fingers to Gilbert's puckered entrance and encompassed the circumference of Prussia's dick once again, but not before muttering, "Take your shirt off while I prepare you." The Prussian was still squirming from being touched but let out a shaky breathe and complied. He let out a quivering breathe and raised a shivering hand to the top button of his shirt. The blush on his face was evident. Canada wondered if it was uncomfortable for a Person's face to get that flushed. All he really knew at the moment was that if Gilbert made one more moan or adorable mewl, he was going to lose it. Gilbert tried to form words as he reached the last button. His cock was weeping bitterly and Matt removed his mouth before, not wanting his gorgeous partner to come yet. "Aa, please, Matt...Do it." Canada breathed, calming himself before sliding his fingers out.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked in a much huskier voice than Gilbert was used to.

"Don't care, just start." Gilbert squirmed seeing his lover/new partner's cock ready and willing to be plunged inside of him. "But Gilbert," "Our Sweat will make up for lube." Gilbert's voice took a slightly commanding tone, "You'll bleed." Gilbert placed his hands on the Canadian's shoulders pulling him forward he whispered hotly onto the lips in front of him, "I don't care, I want you inside of me, now, all of you." The breathy moans did the trick, Canada didn't want to start and then hurt Gilbert, but he was so insistent. Besides the fact that he was still clothed turned him on way too much; the Prussian was spread naked and so willing.

"Gah-" the Canadian groaned, his tip meeting Gilbert's entrance. "Gil you need to completely relax." Canada remembered to say through his groans. Before receiving an answer he pushed, forcing the albino to accept half of him in one swoop. Prussia's face contorted in surprise, "C-Can I keep going?" Gilbert was surprised, the penetration has already felt big and his boyfriend wasn't even to the hilt. Prussia haphazardly shook his head yes before really feeling the consequence of his answer.

Mathew was sheathed all the way inside of him, Prussia forced himself not to clutch around him. The Prussian's penetrated hole already driving him crazy. Matt was sure he could come just like this.

XD CLIFF HANGER! *Cackles*


End file.
